vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinagiku (Izuna)
Summary Hinagiku is a supporting character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. She is a kind, cheerful and polite young girl who once lived in Kamiari Village during the events of the first game, playing all day with her childhood friend Tatsutoshi. In front of Izuna's exploits, Hinagiku started looking up to her and so decided to get a part-time job away in Mugen City. In the second game, after Izuna defeats the Foreign Gods, Hinagiku decides to join her in her adventures so she can become like her when she grows up, to the desmay of Mitsumoto and Kagen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Hinagiku Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Female Age: Between 10 and 12 Classification: Human, Waitress Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in bows and ranged weaponry, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, She can forcefully push back enemies when she hits them, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to BFR (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on demons and dragons), Very resistant to Mind Control and Corruption from weapons, Durability Negation, Fire Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Her stamina can't be depleted, Can steal items |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (She can dodge arrows shot from right in front of her by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase her combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (She can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up or having her stamina drained.) Range: Extended Melee range with physical strikes; Tens of meters with ranged weapons and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with some talismans and bows Standard Equipment: Her ball (it can be used as a weapon), talismans, several weapons (bows & arrows, ranged weaponry, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Average for her age Weaknesses: She's quite inexperienced in combat. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Hinagiku has a limit of. Everytime she gets hit, she loses 1 SP. The lower her SP gauge is, the weaker her attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Corruption Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Tier 7